


The Dragons Song

by SunKissed_Prince



Category: Original Work
Genre: Akito is a Dragonborn, Cute foxes?, Gayness?, Idk when imma update, It kind sucks?, Jin is Ex prince, Jin is an Elf prince, M/M, Multi, My own story?, ill explain in the story, slow ass updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:21:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25478338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunKissed_Prince/pseuds/SunKissed_Prince
Summary: Jin Haruka was a prince, but refused to take a life to prove himself. He is now having to survive without his family and learning to love another male at the same time? He meets nice friends that help him learn The Dragons Song.
Relationships: Jin Haruka/Akito Hex





	The Dragons Song

Chapter one- 

The white curly haired male stood at the door of his parents room, hearing every word they spoke. He was not meaning to eavesdrop, but hearing his name, he put his ear to the door.   
¨He is not the kind of boy to hurt anyone, Julius! Even if they are a Dragonborn thief. He wont do it.” The voice of his mother spoke. ¨Yes he will, he is going to be the next ruler of our kingdom. This will prove he is worthy of the crown. He will claim the head of the criminal!¨ The rough voice of his father said, behind the door.   
The prince on the other side of the door trembled and backed up till his back collided with the wall. He tried to even out his breath as he made his way to his room. He had not noticed the warm liquid seeping down his flushed cheeks till he glanced in the mirror. His snow white hair covering one of his golden colored eyes, the way kimono like robes fell off his left shoulder, was not very prince-like at all. This is not how he wanted to prove himself! Yet he knew all the ones before him had to do something to earn the crown. He stood there, looking at his reflection in the silver mirror, was this what a king should look like? He asked himself.

The elf prince pushed all his thoughts to the back of his head when he heard a knock at the door. Turning and wiping his tears, he opened the door to see his sweet little sister, Lily. All dressed in her white kimono that matched her long silver hair. She gave a smile and spun in her robes, showing off her yellow flowers. 

¨Jin, I need you to fix my hair for the ceremony¨ She said as she wrapped her arms around the prince. She looked up at him with her big blue eyes that seemed to sparkle in the lighting of the hall. The prince grabbed her by the waist and picked her up with ease. ¨Well then, Come in so I can get started¨ He said, trying to cover up his concern in his eyes with a smile. She sat on the bed, brush and ribbons in hand. He french braid the sides, leading them into two ponytails, just the way she liked it. Jin finished by tieing two blue ribbons in her hair. He glanced at her pointed elf ears they share, noticing the earrings he gave her, He smiled remembering the day. Finishing his younger sister's hair, ¨Lily, you look amazing, better than me and it's my crowning.¨ He said, poking her freckled nose that they also shared. 

¨Your Kimono is prettier than mine¨, That got him to glance at his own clothing. Tight black under cloth that tied at his neck, showing his shoulders. The white kimono he wore had red flowers, still laying off his left shoulder. He nodded at his sister's words and glanced at the door when a knock echoed.   
¨Prince Jin, they are ready for you at the front of the castle.¨ He heard his maid say from the other side of the door. ¨Its time!¨ Lily said, jumping off the soft bed. The sound of her foot steps running down the hall and his heart hammering in his chest was the only thing he could hear as he made his way outside. 

The view made him even more nervous. The sun was shining and there was a small breeze, but the swarm of people standing around the area made his blood chill. The elft prince walked slowly to his father. ¨Ah, There you are Jin.¨ The king said as he placed his hand on the back of Jin. Slowly guiding him up to see a wooden block with a basket laying underneath. He shivered at the sight, knowing what he was meant to do.   
¨Now we are all gathered here to watch the Prince, Jin Haruka. Show his worthiness to be the new king. I, Julius Haruka have decided that he will claim the head of a wanted Dragonborn criminal.¨ The king said as the crown roared with excitement. The prince glanced around to notice that small children were standing in the crowds, His father wanted him to kill someone in front of these people?

How could his kingdom be so crule. Killing people to prove themselves. Yet this is how it has always been. Even when he was a child there was violence that his mother could not protect him from. He hated it, Hated how the world just threw people away when they made a wrong choice, and now he was going to do the same. Just to be king… He watched as a person in black got brought up, up to the wooden block, hearing his father still talking. This criminal is just a thief. The man had stole food, jewls, clothing, Nothing else. While Jin was watching the hooded male, he heard his father call the male ´Akito Hex´. Jin looked back at the clothing on the male, A long black cloak, Black hair pulled back into a small ponytail at the nape of his neck. The thief named Akito, glanced at the elf prince. Jin locked eyes with the thief, Green meeting Gold. The green eyes reminding Jin of dragon eyes, the kind his mother would describe in his books. Green eyes with a black slit for the pupil, His eyes were so light and full of life for someone about to die, the gaze was almost difficult for Jin to tear away from. Akito gave a soft smile to the prince. 

Jin was taken back by the smile that got shot at him. He gave a confused look and turned his attention back to his father when he heard his name. Jin wanted to tell his father to call it off. He couldnt do this! He wouldnt hurt this man. Just as he was about to speak, his father turned to face him, Sword in hand. Jins eyes scanned the sword. The families sword that had been passed down from so many generations. The golden hilt in his fathers hand, the silver blade that he could see himself in. Jin glanced back down at the thief, looking in his green eyes. 

¨Father I cant¨ He said looking at the sword that now lay on the ground. His father gave him a stern look, ¨Do it now¨ He said in a low voice that only the prince could hear. Jin shook his head and glanced at the whispering crowds. ¨I will not take the life of someone, If this is what it takes to be king I would rather not be it¨ The elf prince said as he turned, storming into his castle. He tried so hard to block out the yelling, running to his room and slamming to door. Leaning back on his cold satin sheets, not missing the loud bang at his door. ¨Im not coming out!¨ He yelled at the person behind his door. 

Jin knew who it was, he knew who raged behind his door. It was his father that stood there, waiting for his son to open the door. Jin grabbed a fist full of his sheets, bringing it up to his face to wipe the rush of tears. 

Why did it have to be like this? He thought to himself as the door handle rattled. There stood his father at the entry of his door. Stern look, glass like eyes, a crown that sat perfectly on his head. 

¨You, leave! You have disgraced this family! You do not belong here!¨ He yelled, grabbing the Prince and throwing him to the ground. The pools of tears came rushing out of the younger male. 

He was banished? He could no longer stay with his family because he refused to kill someone? His thoughts screamed at him as his father shouted, It seemed his Mother and Sister had witnessed the whole thing judging by the look on their faces as they stood at the door. 

Jin looked back to his mother, surely she could convince her husband to let him stay, right? His mother tilted her head to the side with tears in her eyes, his sister crying into his mothers dress. 

The prince looked back up to his father. ¨If you want me gone then fine, But dont expect me to ever come back!¨ He shouted at the King, watching as the older of the two walked to the door. 

¨I want you gone in an hour.¨ He spoke harshly as he slammed the door, leaving Jin to cry to himself in his room. Alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Heh, My writing kinda sucks but Thank you so much for reading!! I really do appreciate it and I would love to hear your feedback. If you have any questions or what not then you can email me...Mothmanisreal1234@gmail.com or comment down below! <3


End file.
